


When you say nothing at all

by Anonymous



Series: 此情可待 [1]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	When you say nothing at all

层层缭绕的烟雾中，长着鹰勾鼻子的红发女巫翻开了倒扣在桌面上的塔罗牌，皱了眉毛陷入沉思。良久，她忽地抬头，目光炯炯地盯住坐在对面的黑发中国青年，张开双臂大笑道：  
“吉兆，这是吉兆啊！去吧，勇敢的青年，往西北去，往海边去，在米迦勒的双翼下邂逅你命定的爱人吧！哈哈哈哈……”

荀勖再一次从这个梦里回过神来的时候，发现自己已经离开了蒙帕纳斯火车站，坐上了前往布列塔尼的TGV。随着火车的飞驰，他看到窗外的建筑逐渐变得低矮稀疏，田野愈发广袤，恬美的乡间风景飞速地倒退。坐他对面的是一对法国小情侣，男的一头栗色卷发，长着典型高卢人的鼻子，肤色是健康的蜜色；女的雪肤金发，一双眸子湛蓝湛蓝的，像是巴黎七月的晴天。一路上这两人手握着手卿卿我我，男的眉飞色舞地给女的讲自己上个月去魁北克暑期实习的趣事，女的则笑眯眯地听着，偶尔点点头轻声附和，右脚上的红色高跟鞋却一直在脚尖上转个不停。  
车子开得太快，荀勖只觉头晕气闷。他想点烟，可这里是无烟车厢，抽烟要罚款，数目恰好是他口袋里余下的那点欧元零钱。正昏昏欲睡间，隔壁走来了位胖胖的列车员；他伸手查了荀勖的青年卡，又在车票上打了一个不规则的圈，接着压了帽檐微微一笑，道了句“先生早安”。  
对面的小情侣嬉笑着收起了车票，迅速地交换了一个吻，然后聊起了一部古早的电影《祖与占》，聊着聊着就你一句我一句地唱起了电影里的插曲——那首著名的“Le tourbillon”。  
荀勖头一次觉得自己的绝对音感不是什么馈赠，而是个麻烦。以及，匆忙间忘记了带耳塞出来真是个错误。  
他摸出自己的诺基亚老人机给和峤发了个短信，说他到外省散心去了，走的时候过于匆忙，水阀和电闸都忘了关。  
他敲下最后一个句号，手指在“发送”键上稍停了停，然后飞快地补了几句。  
“对了，昨天你走之后邻居家的小儿子带了几个小朋友来家里玩，把花园里的李子吃光了。我忙着在厨房做饭没看到，发现的时候树都倒了。我法语不好不善理论，所以回来记得找他们要赔偿哦，和大少爷。”  
让你怼我！让你怼我！他一边点下“发送”一边暗忖道。  
荀勖想象着和峤看到这条短信时的表情，不禁偷笑了起来，于是并没有注意到对面法国女孩饶有兴味的一瞥。他满意地收起了手机，一手支着脑袋闭目养神，却又忍不住回忆起了一周前的事情。

且说荀勖那天中午醒来的时候，先是发现自己的发带不见了，然后一抬头就正对上和峤那张放大了的怒气冲冲的俊脸。  
原来和峤提前从图尔回来了，并且带了相亲对象王小姐来家里做客。他本打算亲自下厨招待贵客一顿午饭，却不想一进门就闻到了一屋子的酒气，看见了没收拾好的餐厅和厨房，打开冰箱更是发现什么好吃的都没有了。  
于是王小姐只稍坐了一坐便借故走掉了，连送行的机会都没有给和峤。  
荀勖还记得和峤气急败坏地冲他一顿怒吼：“荀公曾，你是不是故意的？你深井冰啊？……老子这桩婚事要是吹了，有你好看！这tmd都几点了……赶紧起来收拾！”  
然后他就有气无力地回了和峤一句：“长舆，我没力气了，来拉我一把……”  
和峤冷冷地看了他一眼，接着挽了衣袖抄起放在门后的扫帚，递给他扫帚头那端：“给，拉着这个起来吧。”  
待他起来后，和峤就把扫帚推进了他怀里。“我现在开车去采购，希望回来的时候屋子已经打扫好了。下不为例……哎？荀勖你怎么回事？醒醒！要死……”  
再醒来的时候，荀勖发现自己依旧衣衫整齐地躺在床上，额头上搭了一块凉毛巾。他趿拉着拖鞋去浴室洗了个脸，出来时发现餐厅厨房都已擦得干干净净；餐桌上摆了一壶热水两个杯子，水壶下面压了一张字条，是和峤的笔迹，那字写得力透纸背：  
“……房屋清洁费：60欧元；医药费：100欧元；被你吃掉的牛排：40欧元；被你用过的水晶杯x2：300欧元；本人精神损失费：500欧元。以上账单请一周内付清。P.S：浴室梳妆镜后柜子里有药记得吃，一天两次，一次三片。”  
后面几天和峤一直神出鬼没，只有在吃饭的时候两人才偶尔碰得上面。看和峤的表情，似乎和王小姐谈得不太顺利。  
为了息事宁人，荀勖忍着肉痛签了一张1000欧元的支票递给和峤。而对方接过支票后说了这么一句：“你这笔字写得愈发难看了，真该跟你舅舅好好学学。”  
怼我就算了，能不能别拉上我那倒霉舅舅作对比！从小到大被各种比个没完，真是够了！  
荀勖气得想当场把支票撕了。  
于是当和峤去市区找王小姐约会时，他请了隔壁的小朋友们来串门，然后悄悄指了指花园里和峤种的那棵李子树……

广播中传来了列车长欢快的声音，将荀勖从梦中拉回了现实。  
“女士们先生们，本次列车TGV N°8085即将到达终点站雷恩站，请全体乘客带好行李下车。前往圣米歇尔山的乘客请出站右转等待巴士……”  
他抹了一把脸，背上背包准备下车。起身欲走时，却被对面的小情侣叫住了。  
“喂，中国人。你的钱包掉了。”  
男的用蹩脚的英语对荀勖说道。女的则指了指地面上静静躺着的一个黑色皮夹子，正是荀勖的钱包。  
荀勖想起一路上自己不但做电灯泡，且被他俩的歌声伤了耳。他俯身捡起钱包，抬头对着小情侣露齿一笑：  
“Merci beaucoup.”（非常感谢。）  
他捏着皮夹大步走开，却无意瞥见了夹子里隐约露出的一角照片，心情复杂。

大巴笃悠悠地走了将近一小时，到达圣米歇尔山的时候已是午后两点。  
这座位于布列塔尼和诺曼底之间海域的孤岛乃是天主教的一大圣地，无论何时都游人如织。荀勖想起八月初陪着司马昭和钟会来这里时正值旺季；三人坐车上山时，钟会给他们两个背了莫泊桑《圣米歇尔山的传说》的一段，而他只记得零星几句无比贴切的赞美：“海里的仙女……巨大的宝石……一位天神的住所……”  
文学青年。他当时对钟会掉书袋的行为很是不屑，而再次面对这“世界第八大奇迹”时，他又为自己词汇的贫乏略感郁闷。  
我怎么都不可能比莫泊桑、雨果写得更好了啊，何况我又没有他们那么强烈的民族自豪感，让我写写别的还差不多。他暗暗为自己开脱道。  
依着记忆，荀勖在游客中心搭了摆渡车上山。时值夏末秋初；在蓝天绿草的映衬下，耸立在茫茫沙洲中间的圣米歇尔山显得格外妖娆美丽，周围的滩涂在阳光的照耀下如一面明镜般，映出山体巍峨的倒影。草地上零星几只羊儿悠闲地吃着草，与天上不多的几朵白云相映成趣。  
他不禁又想起一路上钟会讲给司马昭的千百年来关于这座山的种种传说，还有他借着傍晚的日光悄悄画下的、昭会二人一起在教堂外回廊平台上观潮的情景：他们的脚下即是波澜壮阔浩瀚的大西洋，层层海浪凶猛地拍打着沙岸，而这教堂就好似汹涌波涛中逆风而行的一艘航船一样；海天交界处停着一轮红日，瑰丽的晚霞映着他的小舅舅和小舅夫并肩而立的身影，更给这人间的一切都镀上了一层温柔的颜色。  
他还想起司马昭试图非常恶趣味地抱起钟会模仿《泰坦尼克号》那个经典的镜头，结果被后者严词拒绝了。  
“这里是教堂！想胡闹也要差不多一点……唔……”  
抗议没用啊小舅舅，你看你这话没说完就被封住嘴了不是。  
荀勖摇摇头，把昭会两人秀恩爱的情景努力地从脑海中赶出去，然后换了个更舒服的姿势在车上坐着。而今天不知怎的，他的钱包似乎格外地不听话，又从口袋里滑到了地上。  
——这次，那张照片掉了出来，正面向下。  
他刚想伸手去捡，却被同排一个穿蓝色洋装梳着羊角辫的亚洲小姑娘抢了先。  
小姑娘仔细端详了一阵照片上贾充的面容，开心地用不太熟练的、带着一点山西口音的中文叫道：“呀，这位哥哥好好看的！阿槐好喜欢！”  
她双手捏着照片，一脸期待地望着荀勖：“大哥哥……这张照片送给阿槐好不好？S'il vous plaît…（拜托啦）”  
荀勖想也没想就拒绝了。  
小姑娘嘴巴一瘪，似乎要哭了出来。“他是你什么人呀？”  
听得这个问题，荀勖一时语塞。  
“他是……”  
见他犹豫，小姑娘愈发不依不饶了起来。  
“既然不是什么重要的人，那就把照片送给阿槐嘛！我……我用棒棒糖和你换！”  
荀勖看了看小姑娘从口袋里掏出的彩虹棒棒糖，深吸了一口气，微笑着招手叫她附耳过来。接着，他用标准的普通话一字一句地说道：  
“他是我男朋友！”  
趁着小姑娘发愣的工夫，荀勖一把抢过了照片，小心地放回了钱包里。

车子停在了距离入口几百米处。荀勖跟在一个日本老年旅游团后面上了山，又买了进修道院的门票。同时糅合了罗马式和哥特式风格的圣米歇尔修道院已与山脉融为一体，古朴肃穆，让人不由得心生敬畏。修道院钟楼的尖顶上，大天使弥额尔*手持宝剑的金像在夏末午后的阳光下熠熠生辉，似是指引着游人前去朝圣一般。  
荀勖并不是教徒——其实他不很相信任何鬼神之说。只是到了法国之后，他逐渐接受了各种奇奇怪怪的迷信说法，比如不能从梯子下面走，不能把帽子放在床上，面包片要正面朝上放，星期五不能穿新衣服，如此等等。如今虽是站在教堂的唱诗台前，他却又想起了那个缠了他近一周的梦。  
那日梦醒之后，他翻出师姐送的塔罗牌，抖抖索索地抽了三张。宝剑三，正义，命运之轮。全部是正位。和梦里一模一样的牌。  
“梦的力量……”荀勖喃喃自语道。  
他身处的这座修道院，这整个圣米歇尔山的奇迹，都源于一千多年前阿夫朗什镇主教奥伯特的一个梦——一个前前后后建造了八百余年的梦。  
他继续爬上了司马昭和钟会曾眺望大西洋的高台。傍晚的日光在海面上洒了一层金色，更将来往的人群、古老的城墙、崎岖的山石都勾勒得更加柔和。  
荀勖看了看表，五点三刻。此时最后一班能回巴黎的车也开走了。  
假如梦真的如此有力量……那么就让我在这里遇见你吧。我好不容易抢到了La mère Poulard最后一间海景房，可没打算一个人住。  
他掏出钱包里贾充的照片，轻轻地印上了自己的双唇。

随着时间的流逝，太阳逐渐向海天交界处沉没，大片大片的晚霞愈发绚烂，高台上吹来的海风也愈发凛冽。山脚下从不发愁生意的店家一个接一个地点亮了招牌，连带着山上的灯也慢慢地亮了起来。  
此时，海水忽地涨高了起来，引得高台上等待观潮的人们一阵欢呼。其中就有白天TGV上的那对小情侣：荀勖看到两人互相拥抱着转圈圈，接着掏出手机开始拍照加自拍，兴奋得无以复加。  
此情此景虽美，一人观来却是索然无味。荀勖裹紧了身上穿的风衣，准备穿过修道院慢慢向山下走去。刚转了身，他就看见对面缓缓走来了一个熟悉的身影，不由得呆立在原地。  
许是因为海潮的声音过于汹涌，许是因为惊讶，荀勖忽然发现自己什么都听不见了。于是他转向大海站定，像其他的游客那样观起了海潮。  
贾充走到荀勖身边停下，亦是面向大海观潮不语。一阵沉默过后，他的声音忽地穿过了风声，穿过了海潮声，穿过了人们兴奋的欢呼声，钻进了荀勖的耳朵里——就像那丝丝寒气穿透了他并不太厚实的风衣那样。  
“公曾，起风了。外面越来越冷了，你要加件衣服才好。”  
“可我完全不觉得冷。”荀勖不假思索地说道。他犹豫了一阵，补了一句：“你呢？”  
贾充轻笑了一声，张口说了句法语。  
“Moi non plus. Si tu as froid, je t’embrasse.”（我也是。如果你感觉冷，我就抱住你**。）  
心头仿佛有一根弦被拨了一下，而荀勖却没法判定这个曲调是宫商角徵还是羽。他转过头去，抬手掩住有些发红的耳根，接着懒懒地抬了眼皮盯住贾充含笑的眼眸。  
“贾公闾。你多会写情诗，我最清楚不过。当年你和李婉那首联句堪称两校学生会的佳话……所以这种有失水平的情话，我荀公曾不买账。零分。”  
贾充收了笑容，然后一脸严肃地开始胡说八道。  
“对不起……那天我也有点醉了。我不知道是因为那酒，还是因为你。”  
“在国内的日子里，始终支持我工作的只有你。到了欧洲，你我不再共事，可你还是像从前那样，一直都没有变过。”  
“我们知道彼此很多的秘密，可这么久以来我居然没有发现你喜欢我，也是在最近我才终于明白……”  
“……我喜欢你。”  
荀勖静静地听了一阵，努力平稳声音面无表情地问道：“还有吗？以及我想知道……你为什么会在这里。”  
“我看了你房间里的画。你画的最美的一张，就是这里的海潮和晚霞……只是画上的两个人有点碍眼，破坏全图的美感。”  
“是的，我也这么想的。”荀勖毫无愧疚地答道。  
接着他深吸了一口气，再次面朝大海，用贾充恰好听得见的声音低语道：“剩下的事情，我不问你了。现在我想说……”  
他忽地转身，对着贾充当胸一拳，只用了七分力。即便如此，贾充还是踉跄着后退了两步，堪堪站稳。  
“这是为上次的不辞而别……接下来的，是为了今天的这场‘心有灵犀’。”  
然后他上前一大步，微微踮了脚，轻轻地吻了吻对方的唇。他刚想后退离开，却被贾充一把搂住了腰，引得他整张脸都红了起来。  
此时此刻，他的脑海中忽地播放起了Le tourbillon结尾的几句，而且是那对小情侣唱的跑调版：  
“Alors tous deux on est repartis  
Dans le tourbillon de la vie  
On a continué à tourner  
Tous les deux enlacés  
Tous les deux enlacés.***”  
愈发深红的夕阳漂浮在海天一线间，染红了天边愈发瑰丽的晚霞和浪潮逐渐平息的大西洋。钟楼之上的大天使弥额尔依旧舒展翅膀高举着宝剑；在他的脚下，一对互通心意的恋人旁若无人地拥吻着，仿佛那海潮，那风声，还有周围的人群，都不存在。良久，浪潮退却，他们也手牵着手走下了高台，肩并着肩向着山下闪烁的灯光缓缓而行。清亮的月光拉长了他们的影子，为这神秘古朴的圣米歇尔山添了一丝浪漫。

第二日上午，La mère Poulard旅馆某海景房内。  
荀勖一边手忙脚乱地穿着衣服，一边对着贾充抱怨道：  
“快起来！出门看退潮了！都怪你昨晚折腾得太过了，我今天都起来晚了……”  
贾充懒懒地伸了手臂，一把将脚下不稳的荀勖又拽回了床上。  
“春宵苦短呐……退潮哪有你好看。”他这样说着，在荀勖脸上又亲了亲。“而且这房间拉开窗帘就能看到海，何苦专门出去……”  
这时，荀勖的诺基亚老人机突然爆发出了一阵异常响亮的传统铃声，震得充勖二人睡意全无。


End file.
